The Importance of Identifying Different Gotz Doll Facial Molds and Neckstamp Markings
There must always be a first'.'' In its nearly seventy years of doll design and doll manufacturing, Gotz has created numerous successful doll lines; each with both ''different and similar doll facial molds; some with different doll body types. So what exactly is a doll''' "facial mold'” and a “'neckstamp mold number'”? Please note: this article is ''not intended to be comprehensive on the subject of facial molds and neckstamps, but rather, to serve as a starting point to understanding what each are. What is a Doll "Facial Mold" When a new doll line is created by Gotz, a Doll Artisan will "sculpt" or ‘’shape’’ by hand, a new doll-to-be's physical contours (ex. the shape of its cheeks; depth of eye sockets, etc) from a material form (such as clay). Once this process is complete, the "sculpt" will then be turned into what is known as a '''''facial mold (i.e it is turned into a “metal cast" or "template" from which every doll produced thereafter will be made from - please see this excellent, official Gotz video on its doll production process for more information on how Gotz dolls are made). Historically (and like many other doll manufacturers), Gotz has both reintroduced and reused some of its more popular doll facial molds: * Some facial molds are only used for a short period of time; they may be reintroduced over and over again in the future under different doll lines and span different doll body types. * Some existing facial molds will have minor''' physical contour '''changes made to them''; these new facial molds are actually ''variations of an original doll facial mold. * Some have had their original''' physical contours'' ''modified significantly; these new facial molds become ''new doll facial molds. Each time a new doll facial mold is created or an existing doll facial mold is changed, this "new" facial mold is typically given a specific means by which to identify and differentiate it from other facial molds. Stamping the back of a doll’s neck (this "stamping" is what is referred to as a “''neckstamp''”) is one means by which a doll manufacturer uses to identify and track its different doll facial molds. What is a Doll "Neckstamp"? A neckstamp is an engraved; embossed; raised; or “stamped” series of numbers, letters or symbols that can be found on the back of the neck (either low, mid, or high) that help provide information on any of the following: *Identify the doll's manufacturer (ex. dolls with a “Gotz-Puppe” neckstamp are manufactured for Gotz) *Through the use of unique markings, provide insight on the identify of a doll (ex. Dolls with a numeric __/___ may help to identify the doll as a Handcrafted Doll vs. a Play Doll). * Help to identify the actual doll’s identity (ex. in the case of Product Codes: see below). * Identify the Doll's Designing Artist (ex. the neckstamp “CAR LOS” is how Carin Lossnitzer signs all of her Artist Dolls). Neckstamps also help a doll manufacturer to keep track of its different doll facial molds. Identifying which neckstamps belong with which doll facial molds helps one to narrow down the identity of a doll to dolls with similar neckstamp markings. While many early Gotz dolls do have neckstamps, it should be noted that some of the older Gotz Dolls do not have a neckstamp marking at all. In these cases, one must know how to identify the unique characteristics that point to the doll being/not being manufactured by Gotz (ex. Does the doll in question have unique characteristics typical or '''''consistent with other Gotz Dolls that do have neckstamps?). Different Types of Neckstamps Markings Mean Different Things According to Nicolette Calhoun in her article, “''What Do the Numbers on a Doll’s Neck Mean?”, neckstamp markings may represent any of the following: *'MOLD NUMBERS': ''neckstamp mold numbers are specific and short numbers used to identify specific facial or head molds used; neckstamp mold numbers help distinguish different facial molds from others that may have been produced during the same year but with minor physical differences. *'PATENT NUMBERS': facial molds and specific/unique body characteristics are frequently patented so no one else can create a doll that specific facial mold. Dolls are frequently produced under one patent number, which typically consists of a combination of letters and numbers, which can then be traced back. Dolls produced under this one patent number can have minor physical changes that are distinguishable by minor patent number changes. A neckstamp with a patent number does not necessarily mean that the doll was produced during the year that patent was awarded, as patent number neckstamp markings are not year-specific. * DATE/YEAR NUMBERS: a neckstamp with a year/date could mean two things: (1) the doll was produced during that specific year, or (2) that the doll's facial mold (and not the doll) was copyrighted in that year. Example: some doll outfits have a year "@1991" - this does not mean that the outfit was produced in 1991, only that the dress design itself was copyrighted in 1991. *'PRODUCT CODES': to quote Nicolette, “Product codes can help identify exactly what item a doll is -- the name, the type, the company -- while not necessarily verifying the year” (bold mine). Example: some Gotz Dolls are neckstamped with "Gotz-Puppe" - this identifies them as GOTZ DOLLS ("Gotz-Puppe" is literally translated "Gotz Doll" in English). *'SIZE NUMBERS': these numbers appear as __/__; these numbers represent either '''head size numbers' (in comparison to other head size numbers produced) or ''they may state the limited edition number of the doll vs. the total quantity of dolls ever produced (these appear for example, as 5/500 and the larger number will always be last). *'DOLL DESIGNER': Gotz Doll Wiki puts forth an additional neckstamp marking meaning: to identify the doll's designer (which is different than a doll manufacturer). Sylvia Natterer who is, for example, a popular Doll Artist, will engrave each one of her dolls' necks with her unique Doll Artist Signature, which ientifies said doll as having been designed by her (ex. she may have designed the facial sculpt while Gotz manufacturered the doll). In short, why is understanding and learning to identify doll facial molds and neckstamp markings? Because being able to identify both can provide important information not only about a doll and its origin, but it can also help to identify its doll manufacturer.